darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Collins (PT)
:This article is about Roger Collins who lived in a parallel time band in 1970. For his real-time equivalent, see Roger Collins Roger Collins was the brother of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and a cousin of Quentin Collins in 1970 parallel time. A ne'er-do-well, he lived off the generosity of Quentin. Biography In the 1970 parallel time band, Roger Collins and his sister, Elizabeth, came from a cadet branch of the Collins family which seemed to have no sense for business. Their money depleted, they lived at Collinwood and did minor work for Quentin, who was the head of the family. Roger's not-so-well-kept secret was that he was in love with Quentin's wife, Angelique Stokes Collins, who despised him, but kept him around as an amusement. One night, at a séance, while Quentin attacked Angelique, Roger decided to kill her by stabbing her in the back of the neck with one of his sister's hat-pins. The murder went undetected as one of the attendees, Dr. Cyrus Longworth, was a medical doctor who wrote up the cause of death as being from a stroke in order to protect Angelique's husband, whom he was certain had been responsible for the death. Roger was terrified when Angelique's twin sister, Alexis Stokes showed up about six months later because Angelique, a devoted student of the occult, had always claimed she would return from the grave. At first Roger was certain that Alexis was really Angelique, but like most of the Collins Family, he was finally convinced that she really was Alexis. It was about this time that Angelique did actually return from the grave, killing Alexis and taking her place! Roger became nervous when "Alexis" began searching for "her sister's murderer", but nothing seemed to be coming of the search until Dr. Longworth died and his diary was found, revealing the wound in Angelique's neck which really killed her. It was soon after that his recently-widowed niece, Carolyn Stoddard Loomis remembered finding the broken-off head of one of her mother's hat-pins near Angelique's body. At first Carolyn was convinced her mother was the killer, but then realized that it must have been her uncle Roger. Before she could reveal this information, Roger saw to it she joined her husband in the grave (1049). The death of Carolyn weighed heavily on her mother, who caught Roger confessing to the Portrait of Angelique Stokes Collins. Elizabeth grabbed a statue, intending to bludgeon him with it, but he caught her and strangled her to death. He then stuffed her body into a trunk in Angelique's room before moving it to the tower room (1053). In a moment of madness, Roger accidentally confessed the crime of killing his sister to Maggie Collins, whom he then nearly choked to death (1054). He nearly succeeded, but Angelique interrupted them and foiled the murder attempt. Roger fled the scene and Maggie then told Alexis/Angelique that Roger had confessed to murdering Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Angelique. By this time, Roger already knew that Alexis was really Angelique. Truly frightened of discovery and mad with his crimes he confessed his guilt to Angelique and begged her to go away with him. Angelique had already been plotting her revenge against her murderer when one of her attacks of cold came over her. She realized it was the perfect justice, and embraced Roger. Just before he died she told him that it was only fitting that she introduce him to the cold of the grave, seeing as how he had been the one who introduced her to it (1055). Notes * Roger Collins (PT) was Louis Edmonds' fourth role on the original series and his first in the 1970 Parallel Time storyline. Appearances 975, 976, 977, 990, 1009, 1012, 1023, 1025, 1030, 1039, 1040, 1048, 1049, 1050, 1053, 1054, 1055 Collins, Roger Collins, Roger